


上帝保佑因特网（God Bless the Internet）

by Amorlight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorlight/pseuds/Amorlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam在Dean的笔记本电脑里发现了一部色情片——是两个男人的，而且外形酷似他和Dean。Sam无法停止观看，他被影片里两人在一起的画面所迷住。他决定和他的兄弟对峙此事，却迎来了一个意想不到但令人满意的结果。</p>
            </blockquote>





	上帝保佑因特网（God Bless the Internet）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [God Bless the Internet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/965180) by [Exaggerated_Specificity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaggerated_Specificity/pseuds/Exaggerated_Specificity). 



> Thanks for Exaggerated_Specificity giving me the permission to translate this work!!!

Sam用薄而粗糙的毛巾胡乱擦拭着头发走出浴室来到床边，另一张浴巾松垮垮地悬挂在胯间，他从背包里翻出干净的短裤和T恤，回到热气蒸腾的浴室里穿上它们，然后刷牙。他意识到Dean在屋里发出了动静，听见笔记本盖合上的咔哒声和Impala钥匙发出的清脆声音。当Dean打开房门准备离开时，他面露疑惑地望向他哥。仅在一小时之前，他们为调查眼下的案子拜访了几位目击者，之后一起在街边的小餐馆里吃了晚餐。他们甚至讨论了关于明天的计划，带了半打啤酒回到旅馆，Sam获得了洗澡的优先权。而现在，Dean该死的要去哪儿？

 

“你不想洗澡了吗，Dean？我马上就完事了。”

 

Dean半个身子已经跨出了门，不得不尴尬地刹住脚，脑袋探回门里回答。

 

“呃，我回来再洗。打算找个酒吧，喝点酒，好吧？”

 

“但是我们已经买了——”

 

在Sam完成他的句子之前，Dean匆忙地关上了门。显然Dean想要钓个妹子，宣泄一下体内的热力。Sam耸耸肩，摇了摇头。Dean本可以告知他的。噢，好吧，他得一个人做更多研究以及解决迷你冰箱里的冰冻啤酒了。Sam钻进他清爽的T恤和拳击短裤里，跳过刷牙的步骤，相反，从那堆冰凉的瓶子中随意抓了一瓶。他打开笔记本，发现它停在一个关闭确认窗口。

 

他取消了关闭程序，再次为Dean怪异的行为摇摇头。Sam咽下一口冰凉爽口的啤酒，双击火狐的图标。屏幕打开了，然后Sam看到了这个“好吧，相当尴尬”的信息，意味着浏览器是意外关掉的。看上去火狐浏览器在Dean正在线的时候崩溃了，这也就解释了屏幕的关闭界面，他试着重新启动它。

 

在习惯的驱使下，Sam点击了重新载入按钮而不是打开一个新页面——这是他通常会做的，当在做案件调查时浏览器崩溃了。如果他不那么做，则意味着会丢失研究成果。他再次灌下一大口啤酒，想着要不要点开谷歌浏览器。让Sam惊讶的是，当他看回屏幕时，那里只有一个标签，而通常他遇到电脑死机之后，都会载入好几个标签。网页在旅馆龟速的wifi下缓缓打开，Sam点击在书签工具栏的邮件图标。

 

Sam可以通过页面首先加载出的那一部分内容——那黑色的背景和大量外网广告，辨认出这是一个色情网站。他翻了个白眼。典型的在Sam洗澡期间Dean会干的事。无论他看的是什么，显然造成了Dean的性压抑，使他不得不匆忙离开寻找酒吧，钓个小妞。

 

当浏览器打开了邮件请求并跳转时，这个页面也完成了加载。虽然只是短暂地一闪，但Sam还是看到了在火狐崩溃时Dean正在观看的画面，而这几乎让他把口中的啤酒喷到电脑屏幕上。他眨眨眼，不可置信的摇摇头。Sam还没喝醉，但是他不得不看到这些东西。如果他不是知道的如此清楚，他会发誓这个冻结的画面——只有一小部分被透明的播放键挡住了——是两个棕色皮肤，肌肉结实，而且完全赤裸着的男人，他们四肢纠缠在一起。

 

Sam曾总是认为自己的性向要比Dean的更随意。他在大学期间和男人女人都有性经验，之后他坦然面对了一个事实，那就是对他而言，性只和个人吸引力有关，而和性别无关。但是，Dean？Sam总是认为他兄弟是一名坚定不移的异性恋。显然他判断错了，或者Dean真的只是随便看这些东西而已。他需要弄清楚。在查看新邮件之前，Sam点击了“返回”按钮。

 

这次页面加载得更快了。网站的名字叫“色情银行”，而且，或许像近期大多数色情网站一样，它有一个相当大的选择范围，像是直男，同性恋，以及双性恋视频片段。或许Sam看到的只是另一个片段的预告？视频的题目叫粗暴的性爱（rough fuck）。当视频重新载入之后，Sam可以发现他的眼睛并没有欺骗他。那静止的画面绝对是两个拥有梦幻身材和精致脸蛋的男人。

 

两个人中大一号的那个有着一头深褐色的凌乱棕发。他的右手在另一个男人张开的大腿间，食指深深埋入对方体内。他那位长着雀斑的短发同伴正咬着下唇，脸上是一副疼痛夹杂着愉悦的表情。他的手环绕过高个男人的脖子，拇指轻抚着耳朵和鬓角之间的皮肤。这两个男人的动作中透着一种Sam说不清的亲密感。他完全被吸引住了。

一口气喝光了啤酒，Sam朝电脑屏幕靠得更近一些，试图近距离地研究男人的脸。“该死的这…” 当领悟的激流窜过他的身体，Sam禁不住出了声。这两个男人简直就是Sam和Dean的翻版。相似度高得令人难以置信。

 

Sam因震惊而呆坐了片刻，然后意识到他一直在屏住呼吸。他深吸一口气，感到皮肤发烫， 呼吸似乎卡在了喉头。他被撩拨起了性致，不是因为那些图像，而是他大脑中关于Dean对着它们自亵的画面。那是多么禁忌，多么他妈的古怪——Sam禁不住想看更多。在冲动的驱使下，他点击了播放。不可思议地，两个男人动起来时比在低质量的静止画面中看上去更像Sam和Dean。体型更大的那个男人很有可能被误认成斯坦福时期的Sam。他的发型完全就是他和Dean刚回归猎魔道路时的样子，鬓角，以及全部，他的身高，肌肉轮廓也惊人的相似。甚至是他的脸也具有熟悉的眉毛和下颌线条。Sam看得越仔细，就越感觉怪异，——以及，如果他诚实的话，越火辣。

 

视频中的“Dean”，同样的，在身材和脸部轮廓上也令人震惊地与Dean相像，但是Sam无法不注意到，这个人够不上他哥哥十分之一的美貌。这个色情演员的脸有些寡淡，即使他很帅，比起Dean丰润的双唇，明亮的绿眸，以及完美的笑容，他的个人特征只能用苍白来形容。Sam清了清嗓子，将注意力集中到手头的事情上，而不是分析他哥哥的样貌。

 

视频被剪辑过，因此没有多少前戏。两个男人已经像青少年一样相互爱抚，在大床的浅蓝色被单下纠缠在一起。他们富有激情地亲吻着，Sam感觉自己像一个偷窥狂一样，窥视着一对熟悉对方每一寸身体的爱侣。而角落里‘StudStable.com’的标志告诉他并不是那样，但是屏幕中两人的表演的确令人信服。

 

“Dean”在“Sam”的上方，当他们接吻时，床单缠绕在腰部以下。他们的双手渴望地游走在对方的肌肤上，抚摸过胸口，肩膀，和手臂，然后一次有一次地将双唇压在一起。光是他们接吻时发出的潮湿的呼吸声就足以让Sam在座位上调整自己，他的阴茎在短裤里抽动，胀大。

 

在美好的，仿佛静止的一分钟里，两人进行着Sam见过的最火辣的爱抚，然后“Sam”把“Dean”背朝下推到在床上。那个体格大些的男人掀开床单，开始在他同伴的胸膛上烙下一个个亲吻，舌头舔舐过他光滑的皮肤，同时捏起他硬挺、粉嫩的乳头拧动。他的手缓缓滑向“Dean”迎接般敞开着的大腿，“Sam”巨大的手掌握住他的勃起，抚弄他沉重的，被刮得干干净净的囊袋。当他们饥渴地接吻时，“Sam”的手牢牢地扣入“Dean”的臀肉中。

 

过了一会儿，“Sam”抽开手，吮吸自己修长的手指，用唾液将它们润湿，然后回到“Dean”形成V型的张开的大腿间。他的手指动作娴熟地滑入另一个男人的臀瓣中，在洞口的褶皱上画圈，用顶端在敞开的地方逗弄，同时他们仍继续吮吸着对方的舌头。他缓缓地将整个手指刺入甬道里，然后开始激烈地搅动，这迫使“Dean”发出一声高亢，哀求的呻吟。操，这个视频火辣过头了。Sam不可能看完它却还不射出来。

 

Sam现在已经完全硬了，他一边继续观看，一边隔着短裤抚摸自己的阴茎。在大约2分钟的时候，场景跳转到了更深入的阶段。这会儿，“Dean”双腿大张地趴在其中一个床脚底下，“Sam”站在他身后，将润滑过的老二抵在另一个男人的后穴处跳动。这样的姿势让他们的身体看上去相当具有吸引力，Sam赞赏地发现甚至连两人的身高差都精确到与Sam和Dean的一样。Dean到底他妈怎么找到这段视频的？

 

镜头角度一转，摄影师现在来到了两人后下方。Sam看着他的复制版将勃起挤进他爱侣洞开的穴口。他们没有带套，即使已经做足了前戏，“Dean”的小洞仍然那么紧致和粉嫩，看着它被首次进入的画面，Sam感到阴茎威胁着想要完全贯穿下去的抽动着。

 

眼看着“Dean”的穴口被“Sam”厚重的老二撑开就像是他妈的一场天启。Sam握紧阴茎底部，被眼前的画面定住了，但是他还不想停止。他把拳击短裤的腰带往下拽，释放出他充满活力的硬挺，将松紧带卡在双球下面。前液从马眼处渗出，他用食指将液体涂抹在冠部和整个柱身。

 

男人们再次变换了位置，这次是传教士体位，伴随着复制版的他给予他的同伴的每一下撞击，Sam一刻不停地套弄着自己。当“Sam”的冲撞变得更加激烈，他撑起身以便更好的施力，一只手放在“Dean”的胸口上，然后继续精力充沛地将他操进床单里。“Dean”尖叫着高潮了，未经任何触碰就把精液射地满肚子都是，而这幅画面也将Sam推向了顶点边缘。

 

“耶稣他妈的基督啊。”Sam呻吟着，阴茎在拳头里跳动。精液向上喷溅而出，弄脏了他的指关节，并从手背上流下，在耻骨的黑色的毛发处汇成一小滩。高潮缓慢地涌向全身，他轻柔地挤压着阴茎，目光仍然停留在屏幕上那两个男人操在一起的画面。他看着“Sam”把浓稠的液体洒在“Dean”的肚子上，直到自己的呼吸恢复正常，才松开了紧握着软趴趴的老二上的手。

 

Sam暂停了视频，整理好自己，前往浴室擦拭肚子上的精液并洗了手。清理干净以后，Sam又快速地喝了一瓶啤酒，将两个空酒瓶扔进旅馆袖珍的垃圾桶里，接着打开了他的第三瓶啤酒，没开封的第四瓶被放在了床头柜上。Sam在他的床上安坐下来，打开了破旧的电视机，打算看些广告，直到Dean从酒吧里回来或者自己昏睡过去，无论哪个会先发生。

 

大概20分钟之后，电视上播放关于“Slap Chop”商业的内容，Sam听见Impala引擎发出的隆隆声。Sam已经解决掉了他的第四瓶啤酒，正进行着第五瓶，即使他已经因为不停猛灌啤酒而感到非常醉了。他透过房门听见Dean用钥匙在锁口摸索了好几次，嘴里咕哝着“婊子养的”。当他最终打开了锁，Dean跌跌撞撞地走进门厅，显然极度亢奋而且醉的不轻。

 

“你好啊，Sammy。”Dean含糊不清地打招呼，没有对上Sam的视线，他将皮夹克和钥匙随意扔到床上，然后摇摇摆摆的朝浴室门走去。Dean上厕所的时候没有关门，因释放而发出大声的呻吟。Sam皱了皱鼻子，然后翻了个白眼，起身关掉电视，扔掉空瓶子。他决定消灭最后一瓶啤酒，在Dean有机会把魔爪伸向它之前。Sam以为Dean会洗个澡，但是他却走回了房间。

 

“在女孩那儿不太顺利？”Sam揶揄道，他转过身，手里拿着啤酒，笨拙地撞到迷你冰箱上，然后是桌子。Sam清醒的时候就有点笨拙，更何况喝醉了，他简直就像一头被困在陶瓷陈列柜里的公牛。Dean张开嘴想要回击，但却顿住了，下颌大张。笔记本电脑的屏幕因为Sam的推撞从睡眠模式中恢复了运转。Sam朝下瞥了一眼屏幕，看到之前的视频被暂停了，但是仍然处在全屏状态。画面中，“Sam”伸出舌头，舔舐着“Dean”平坦的小腹上，两个人混合在一起的精液。

 

“这他妈的，Sam？”Dean正努力克制着自己的尴尬和愤怒，他脸上的表情可谓是无价的。Sam仍旧醉醺醺的而且难以保持平衡，他拉出椅子绕到前面坐下，手依然抓着啤酒，而Dean涨的满脸通红。

 

“难道不应该由我来发问吗，Dean？我是指，你太着急出门了，甚至没有关上这该死的网页，看在上帝的份上！难道你就没想过我会看到这个吗？这他妈是我的电脑！”

 

Dean试着说话，但是他只能磕磕绊绊地蹦出关于抱歉之类的词，然而这些话毫无意义。Dean脸颊泛红，眼睛望着地面，挣扎了一会儿，他放弃了。他用手粗鲁地上下揉了揉脸，向后退坐到他自己的床上，接着开始笨拙地脱掉靴子。

 

Sam看着他的兄弟起伏的肩膀，顿时感到一阵难受。他几乎无法掷出那颗石子，他看着视频手淫，却没有哪怕一点点的悔意，而且他非常好奇Dean对自己显而易见的欲望的接受程度是多少。Sam放下喝了一半的啤酒，起身穿过他们之间的短短的距离，站到Dean面前。

 

“所以，我们是要谈谈为什么你会在看一部由翻版的咱俩出演的色情片？还是你想让我假装这不曾发生过？”

 

Dean抬头看着Sam，脸上闪过困惑，以及显然是羞耻的神色。他的嘴唇轻微颤抖着，长久而用力地望着他的兄弟。当他们眼神接触的一刹那，Sam感到一切都有了定论。他继续向前迈了一步，直到几乎站在Dean的两膝之间。Sam想要这个，非常的。为什么他以前从来没有察觉？

 

“那是你想要的吗，Dean？”Sam问道，脑袋偏向电脑的方向。他的声音里饱含宽慰和甜蜜，几乎像是耳语。

 

“什么？”Dean扬起眉毛，眼睛眯成一条缝。Sam缓缓地抬起一只手放在Dean的前臂上。当Dean畏缩着躲开这个触碰时，Sam变得更大胆了，他的手滑上Dean的肩膀，透过T恤用拇指爱抚着他的锁骨。

 

“那是你想要的吗？我把你操进床垫里？不戴套就用阴茎进入你？让你该死地大声尖叫，以至于旅店管理员想要叫警察？”

 

有那么一会儿，他们视线紧锁，房间里的空气越发稀薄。Dean的嘴张开又闭上，无声地想要组织出点语言。他伸出舌头舔过下唇，使劲吞咽着唾沫，然后点了点头，几乎难以察觉。Sam的笑容扩大了，他把衬衫拉过头顶脱下。Dean保持着静止，仍旧因为刚才自己所同意的事情而处于震惊当中。

 

“脱光衣服。”显然，Dean需要一些指导。幸运的是，这并不是Sam第一次驯马。

 

“看着他们做爱，让我变得该死的硬，Dean，让我射得如此迅猛，好消息是，我会为了你持续更久，让它美妙无比。”Sam把短裤退到脚踝。Dean刚将衬衫甩掉，Sam已经整个人笼罩在他上方了，将他推倒在床单上，解起他的牛仔裤裤扣。

 

“操，Sammy。。。”Dean的声音在他的喉咙里破碎，他已经开始喘息了。他的勃起在短裤里支起了帐篷，Sam发出一声愉快的低吼，隔着布料搓揉着。Sam的醉意正在消退，取代而之的是由于他的兄弟躺在他身下的触感而造成的晕眩。这感觉那么的正确，几乎不可思议。

 

“早就应该这么做了，Dean，等不及想要品尝你。”Sam的手向上抚摸过Dean的颈侧和脸庞，伸进他短刺的头发里，把他拽进一个深吻。

 

Dean的双唇为Sam饥渴地张开，舌头纠缠，带着蛇麻草和威士忌的味道。当他们亲吻时，将每一声呻吟送进对方嘴里，这比Sam预期的更缓慢，少些急切。Dean的所有困惑和恐惧都融化在Sam压在他嘴上的双唇里，Sam感觉到他的臀部向上顶起，寻求摩擦。Sam往后撤离，嘴角勾起一个得意的笑容，他看着他的兄弟，享受着他身体辐射的热力，然后一路向下沿着喉咙和胸口印下一个个火辣的湿吻。

 

“之前你有射过吗？”Sam问道，嘴已经来到了Dean的肚脐。Dean低头看着Sam，摇了摇头，喘得上气不接下气。

 

“很好。”Sam扣住Dean短裤的束腰，将其从他兄弟的臀部上脱下。他想尝Dean的味道想到发痛。

 

一旦短裤被退下，Sam便跪到Dean的大腿之间，把它们大大地打开。Dean的脚仍能触碰到地面，Sam诱哄他后退了一点点让他的双脚放在床单上。Sam拉着Dean的臀部摩擦过床的边缘，把他的大腿往后压，修长的手指在他哥哥那柔软，布满绒毛的大腿上张开。Dean因自己在Sam面前被铺展开而大口喘息，他的阴茎沉重怒张又红润，正抵在小腹上溢出前液。

 

“看看你，已经为我那么湿了。”Sam低吼着着舔舐过Dean的柱身，舌尖刮擦着顶端的小孔，接着舔吸那一小滩汇聚在Dean肚子上的前液。Dean呻吟着，感到呼吸困难，腹部正在被Sam好好照顾着，他感到自己的勃起抵着Sam的喉咙抽动。Sam的大手继续顺着Dean的大腿一路向下，同时在他的阴茎上留下一条长长的湿痕。他温柔的吸着Dean阴囊柔嫩褶皱的皮肤，舌尖向下舔掉那些前液的痕迹，并温柔地在他暗色的洞口逗弄。

 

“耶稣啊，Sam，我——”Dean的声音里充满渴求和绝望。Sam还没有把他的阴茎含进嘴里他就快要忍不住了。

 

“就是这样，不要忍耐，Dean，想射就射吧。”Sam向上看去，Dean双眼紧闭，牙齿咬住下唇。他咧嘴笑起来，用双唇包裹住Dean阴茎的头部，送去一次快速且潮湿的吮吸，接着尽其所能地让其整个滑进嘴里。这完全不是一个深喉的角度，而且Sam也不希望给Dean的一次口交就充满牙齿的刮伤。所以他保持着吮吸和吞咽的动作。Dean向上顶起胯部，但是这个姿势让他很难使上力。他无助地呻吟着。Sam的阴茎因为Dean被他挑起了如此强烈的欲望而兴奋地跳动。

 

Sam的嘴里充满了唾液，他上下摆动头部，舌头舔弄着Dean的阴茎底部，爱抚着马眼周围敏感的神经。这就是Dean能承受的全部了，他尖叫起来，在旅馆陈腐的空气中大口呼吸。他的精液喷溅在Sam的舌根处，热辣又带点苦涩。Sam哼哼着，仍旧愉快地在他兄弟搏动的阴茎上吸吮。

 

“几年前咱们就该这么做了，Dean。”Sam喃喃道，靠在Dean的皮肤上微笑，沿着他颤抖着的身体一路向上亲吻。Dean用低沉的呻吟作为回答，然后捧着Sam的头和他接吻。Dean的舌头在Sam的嘴巴深处翻搅，品尝着来自他兄弟舌根的自己精液的味道。

 

他们缓慢地接吻，抚摸着对方的身体，掉入一种轻缓简单的节奏。Sam的坚硬在Dean的侧腰上滑动，他缓慢地耸动着，等待他的兄弟重振雄风。Sam是那么地想要Dean，想操他。他想着自己再一次将Dean送上顶峰，那紧实，火热的身体在他身下颤动，这些想法让他的阴茎接连不断地渗出液体。

 

Sam从Dean饥渴的亲吻中挣扎出来，用手掌和膝盖支撑着身体，诱哄Dean为自己转过身去。Dean还没有重新硬起来，但Sam知道当他的舌头埋进那个屁股里时，Dean会很快进入状态的。Sam把Dean的肩膀压进床垫里，让他的后腰为自己弓成一个美妙的弧度。

 

“没错，为我张开你自己，Dean，马上就会舔开你了。”

 

Dean以双膝作为支撑，顺从地为Sam打开大腿，轻柔地呻吟声被枕头掩盖。Sam巨大的双手揉捏着Dean的臀瓣，然后往两边掰开露出那个窄紧，粉色的中心。Sam在沉重的呼吸间发出叹息，他向前倾，嗅闻着他兄弟充满麝香味的汗液。他挑逗Dean，舌尖在那大张着、轻颤着的股缝间逗弄，就是不触碰他那敏感的小洞。Dean在Sam身下轻声呜咽，Sam坏心地笑起来，然后用嘴唇封住那个紧致的洞口。Sam轻柔地亲吻着Dean的穴口，用舌头轻抚，然后是温和的吮吸，他亲咬Dean洞口的褶皱。Sam可以感觉到Dean在他身下扭动，他的阴茎也再一次因为性奋而变得厚重。

 

“就是这样，宝贝，为我湿透，为我打开。我会再把你操射一次，Dean，听起来不错对吧？”Dean那悠长而绝望的呻吟就是Sam需要的所有答案。他把舌尖伸进那圈绷紧的肌肉，一次一次地操弄着。当肌肉为他变得松软时，Sam开始往里挤得更深，让Dean被他的舌头撑开。Dean的滋味强烈而令人兴奋，让Sam的感官被纯粹的欲望笼罩。这离他上一个高潮才过了不到一个小时，但他的阴茎现在正急切地渗出前液，几乎就要到达边缘了。

 

他无法再等了。Sam退开检查自己的成果。Dean的臀瓣完全展开了，小洞呈现亮粉色，湿润，对着Sam收缩着，寻求着刚才那个甜蜜地填满了它的舌头。Sam为自己的工作感到满意，但是在尝试其他东西之前，还是需要些润滑剂。

 

“别动，我马上就回来。”Sam起身，离开时安抚着Dean的臀部。他快速地在行囊里翻找出了润滑剂。在回到床边的路上，Sam打开了那个小巧干净的瓶盖，挤了少量在手掌上。他润滑着他那已经被前液弄湿的阴茎，确保柱身和巨大头部被润滑剂充分覆盖。当他完成时，Sam又从瓶子里挤了一些在右手的食指和中指上，然后将瓶子随意扔在床头柜上。

 

“你为我准备好了吗，Dean？在接受我的老二之前，我得先扩张你，好吗？”Sam一边询问着，一边把润滑过的手指沿着Dean被舔开的小洞打转。

“操，好的，Sammy。”Dean低吼，顶起胯部迎向Sam的戳弄。“就是这样。”

 

Sam被他兄弟声音里的急切所鼓励，中指指尖滑入Dean的后穴。那圈肌肉欢迎着他的进入，紧紧地缠裹在第一节指节周围。

 

“放松，Dean。你需要为我放轻松，深呼吸。”Sam旋转指尖，食指轻抚着那一圈紧致粉嫩的肌肉环，试图诱导它打开。Dean吐出一声低长的叹息，重新把自己向Sam的方向推。这一次紧绷的肌肉松开了一些，一张一缩，几乎像是在吸着Sam的手指。看着Dean伸展着适应两根手指，Sam发出低沉的呻吟，他往那个如天鹅绒般，散发着热力的穴道里推得更深。

 

Sam扭动手指，小心翼翼地曲起起它们，一进一出地操着Dean放松他，当滑入得更深时，逗弄他的前列腺。很长一段时间里，Sam用手指专注地操Dean，缓慢而冗长地抽插着，手所有的关节都埋了进去。Dean晕眩地呻吟，带着Sam曾经完全无法想象的急喘和愉悦。Dean全然接受他的触碰，这感觉像是他们已经维持这种关系好多年了。Sam多希望他们早就做了这些，莫大的遗憾冲刷着他。

 

“求你，Sam。”Dean喘息，往后晃动臀部寻求Sam的触碰，“需要你，想让你操我。”

 

Sam倒抽一口气，用空闲的那只手抓住阴茎根部，试着理清自己的大脑，遏制体内迫在眉睫的高潮。如果他这个样子进入Dean，他会先射的，在这发生之前，感受着Dean的温暖的后穴包裹住自己达到高潮的顶点才是Sam的首要任务。

 

“转过来，想要在操你的时候看着你的脸。”Sam将手指从Dean身体里滑出，哄着他转过来躺在床上。Dean的小洞因空虚而轻颤。Sam用湿润的手指又撸动了自己几下，以确保几分钟前涂抹的润滑剂均匀地分布在阴茎上。

 

Dean躺倒在床上，Sam爬到那双为他尽职地大大张开的双腿间。当Dean望向Sam的时候他的表情格外的专注。 当他们的目光黏腻在一起时，Dean忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，双唇因为沉重的呼吸以及磨人的欲望而微张。Sam向他的兄弟倾下身子，将自己抵在Dean穴口，然后再次亲吻了他。Dean的双臂绕过Sam，将他拉得更近，手指纠缠在Sam脑后的头发里。

 

Sam用手扶着他的勃起，移动臀部，推进Dean的身体。他的后穴已经被开发得松软了，但它仍然抵抗着Sam硕大的头部，Dean呼出一口气，把自己压向那根正在入侵的阴茎。

 

“Fuuuuck。。”Dean发出无助的呻吟。Dean为他打开了自己，来自他哥哥甬道里那不可思议的温度吞噬了他。Sam稳稳地向前推进，感到Dean因被填满的欢愉和疼痛而弓起了脊椎。当Sam整根没入时，Dean小声地喘息和呜咽。他保持这个姿势，右手抚摸着Dean侧腰，亲吻他，让那些愉快地咒骂声从他兄弟的嘴里倾泻而出。

 

Sam可以感觉到Dean的身体逐渐适应了他，他一边在Dean的嘴上实施着一些潮湿的、夺人呼吸的吻，一边巧妙地摇摆起了胯部。Sam退后了片刻，审视Dean有没有被准备好。

 

“上帝啊，Sam，你在我身体里的感觉是那么巨大…”Dean的声音轻柔，能看出他仍有一丝不适。

 

“我会慢慢来的，如果太过了，告诉我。想听你告诉我你的感觉，Dean。”Sam的阴茎因摩擦而渴求地抽动着，Dean的身体太紧了，几乎令人痛苦。

 

Dean点点头，在Sam富有技巧地移动时咬住下唇。他知道一旦当快感开始积聚时，那些老虎钳夹一般的疼痛就会消失。Sam轻啄着Dean的脖颈，拇指揉捻他的乳头，他缓慢地摇动臀部，轻浅而柔缓地在他体内抽插着。

 

“是的，Sammy，我的上帝，不要停。” 当Sam的阴茎真正地将他打开时，Dean的呼吸有些不畅。他的头向后仰去在枕头上辗转，指甲抓挠着Sam的后背作为鼓励。

 

“操，Dean，你喜欢这样？上帝啊，把你塞的满满的。你真是该死的紧。”

 

Sam支起身体，将Dean的大腿向后压，让他能观看到Dean的身体是如何接受他。Dean穴口的那圈肌肉泛着明亮的粉色，Sam的阴茎湿润而发亮，在Dean被撑开的的洞口进进出出。Sam的手指沿着他们连结的地方轻抚，抽插的动作变得激烈。他的手移到Dean的勃起上握住，伴随着他们摇摆的节奏上下撸动。

 

“你快要在我的阴茎上高潮了吗，Dean？在我把你操开的时候射得到处都是？”

 

Dean啜泣着，摇晃着脑袋，每一次抽插都和阴茎上的套弄同步。此刻的Dean几乎失语，而Sam对此很满意，他感到高潮在他的阴囊里汇聚和蔓延，让他的双球绷紧，并挤压着他的身体。

 

“要再把你操射一次Dean，然后我会用我的精液填满你，那是你想要的吗？”Dean喘息着，猛烈地摇头，眼睛仍然紧闭着。

 

“告诉我Dean，我要你求我。” 

 

Sam的胯部拍在Dean的大腿后方，深深地操进他。他放开Dean的阴茎，双手支撑着自己，手臂分别放在Dean的身体两侧。他热切地望着他哥的脸庞，把他操得意乱神迷，Dean的表情因欢愉而变得扭曲，快乐的呻吟充斥了整个房间。

 

“操我，Sam，我需要你把我操射，求你，Sammy，求你..！”Dean哭喊出来，在Sam的耳朵里尖锐而高亢。Dean的身体剧烈震动，肌肉绷紧，脚趾蜷缩。包裹着Sam阴茎的压力加剧，而Dean难耐的祈求已经足够让Sam的眼球翻到后脑勺了。

 

Sam感到Dean的精液喷溅在他的躯体上，炽热而潮湿，他的眼睛猛地睁开，向下看着他兄弟的脸，看着它因狂喜而扭曲。他这个样子真是天杀的漂亮，迷失在性爱里，全身通红，闪动着亮晶晶的汗液。

 

Dean在高潮的快意中迷乱，这幅画面足以把Sam推向悬崖顶峰。他在Dean的体内又抽插了几次，然后将他们的身体紧压在一起，感到Dean滑腻的精液在他们之间铺开。Dean将双腿缠绕在Sam的腰上，脚后跟紧扣着Sam的后背。这让Sam进入得更深，接着他的阴茎爆发了，精液深深地喷洒在Dean体内。Sam在他哥哥的嘴里喘息着，他可以听到自己的低吼在房间里回荡。

 

有那么一小会儿，时间仿佛都失去了颜色。青少年般的高潮余韵把他们笼罩在安静而平和的愉悦里，他们缠绕在一起瘫倒在旅馆那让人发痒的羊毛毯上，火热又黏腻。他们的呼吸平缓下来，Sam从Dean身上翻下来躺在他身边，胳膊搭在胸前，小腿挂在Dean的大腿上。Sam看着Dean的侧影，因为接下来可能面对的紧张时刻而紧绷。

 

这个时刻并没有到来，几分钟后，Dean平顺了呼吸，睁开眼睛，他盯了一会儿天花板，然后转头面向Sam。

 

“婊子养的…”Dean轻声耳语道，他的眼睛审视着Sam的脸，像在试着解读他。Sam微笑起来，用手臂支起脑袋，方便自己更好的看向Dean。

 

“我希望我的表现还不错…”Sam傻笑，有些羞红了脸，即使他对自己的状态和床上功夫还是很有自信的。他能习惯这个的，但是他不止有一点担心Dean会感到恐慌或者给他一记肘击。

 

“Uh，是的，Sammy，那个…不仅仅是还不错。”Dean也笑起来并红了脸。基督啊，他们什么时候变成了青春期的青少年了？Sam倾身，再次缓缓地亲吻Dean，手在Dean黏糊糊的胸口上滑动。

 

“你说接下来该干什么，一起洗个澡？”Sam问。

 

Dean给了他一个满口白牙的笑容，然后点点头。

 

“上帝保佑英特网。”

 

-END-

终于完成了这锅大肉，发现自己真的是语死早QAAAAAAAAAAAQ，大家不要嫌弃。


End file.
